


Thinking of a certain angel

by deuxange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves Dean, Dean misses Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Missing someone, Other, Thinking, shy!cas, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxange/pseuds/deuxange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates it when Cas leaves<br/>He misses Cas<br/>Misses him like he hasn't seen him in years<br/>Like he's died</p>
<p>Even though the angel had only been gone for 5 minutes</p>
<p>Basically Dean missing Cas (really quick!) and letting it slip why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of a certain angel

**Author's Note:**

> There you go.  
> The first destiel fanfiction that I dare post online.  
> If the idea had already been used, I apologize for this. I did not mean to copy anyone's work. The idea got to me when Dean was praying to Cas and looked like he missed him. A lot. The first time I watched the scene I understood 'And I want you back', so of course I need to write based on that idea now.
> 
> It's short but oh well.
> 
> In case you are wondering why the relationships are M/M and 'Others', it's because there is no such thing as Male/Angel. I was going to use only Others, but Cas still has a male vessel, and people would consider that gay already, so I used both.

Dean missed that. He missed the trenchcoat. The long trenchcoat that flew after him when he walked. The slightly tanned skin that looked pale in certain lights. He missed those blue eyes. Those very blue eyes. He missed them looking into his own, looking like they read Dean's mind. Looking like they saw into his very being. Dean also missed that smile. That smile that radiated light and showed his snow white teeth. He missed his wrinkles. And how they would expand if he smiled. His eyes would shine brighter and sparkle in the light. Dean missed his dark hair, either brushed to the side or hanging loose everywhere. Missed the kind of adorable way he stood, how he moved quietly. He missed how he could be the most terrifying, majestic warrior of God, and an awkward small guy in a trenchcoat so much. Not to forget, he missed this voice, deep and reassuring. It didn't seem to fit him, but then again, it fitted so perfectly. 

Dean missed it when he did the quotation marks in the air. How he would use them at the wrong words. Or the way he got upset about not understanding something human. The sound his wings made when he flew off. The slight breeze that would follow. 

Dean Winchester missed Castiel.

He missed Cas like he was the air he needed to breathe.

Missed him like he hadn't seen him in years. 

Like he had started to forget him. Even though he remembered him clear in his mind.

Dean missed everything about Cas.

And the angel had only been gone for a few minutes.

'Son of a..Cas get back here!'

There was a faint flutter of wings and the angel stood before him. 

'Dean?'

'Where the hell did you go?'

'I was on this farm that I have had the pleasure of discovering latel-'

'Yeah, but why do you always keep leaving? I am so sick of you dissappearing right before my eye.'

'Oh. I'm sorry. I did not know that you would have wanted my presence for so long.'

Cas fumbled with something in his hand and shifted from one foot to the other.

'Cas, what's that in your hand?'

'This? It is a special flower, I found it on the meadow nearby the farm. A cow seemed to be standing over it, so I had to crawl under it, which seemed to make the cow uncomfortable, relatively. It almost ran me over. Here.'

He stretched out his arm and held it out to Dean. Dean took the flower (it was a little daffodil) and glared at it.

'Well, uh, thanks for that. Listen, Cas, I do not have a problem if you are there.'

He sighed, clearing his throat before he said,

'You can stay, I don't mind. That is, if you want to,'he quickly added. 

'You really don't?'

'No. It's..good having you around.'

Cas nodded. 

'I..I, uh, wanted to stay all along. But I did not know how to tell you.'

The angel looked to the floor, like something embaressed him. 

'Are you...blushing?'

Cas bit his lip, and when he looked upward again, the red on his cheeks was still there. It was then that it hit Dean how much he had missed Cas the whole time. He hated the thought of him leaving yet again. 

'You missed me.'

Dean jumped out of his thoughts immediately. He scratched the back of his neck, feeling the heat on his face, but hoped the blush wasn't there yet.

'Yeah.'

For a while they said nothing. But Cas remained out on his spot, apprently not wanting to leave either. 

'Why?'

Ah, crap. Dean didn't know how to respond. He settled on a quiet 'Cause I like you' then, hoping Cas would understand and not question this subject further. Unfortuinately, he appeared to understand. But not in the way Dean had hoped. 

'Well, I suppose you do. I mean, we're friends, we would not be if you wouldn't like me.'

'I mean like..I've got feelings for you.'

Which was about the most crappy thing he could say in his opinion. No one said that. Except maybe some teenager girl trying to talk to her crush. This was getting worse every freaking second.

'I know. It is normal for humans to feel about others.'

'No, Cas, you don't get it.'

'How did I not 'get it'?'

'I mean...you're important to me.'

Cas nodded. That far he understood.

'Dean. You are of great import to me too, naturally.'

'Yeah Cas, but...it's more like...more than feelings normal for...friendship.'

He choked out the last words with effot. They were chosen very careful, Dean wanted to get Cas to understand without actually using the three words, because they were too hard to get out. 

'You hold a romantic interest for me?'

'Hm.'

Dean didn't want to look at Cas now. He was scared that his face might display fear, or worse. That Cas didn't understand, or possiobly not feel the same. He was a frealing angel, who knew if he actually could feel anything of the kind.

'I understand,'he then said,'you love me.'

'Well that's a...very direct way to put it. But uhm..yeah, I guess.'

At least Cas said it for him. Dean forced himself to look at the man (or more like angel) in front of him. Cas's cheeks hinted the slightest tone of red, but it quickly disappeared. So he hadn't weirded him out completly.

'That is why you missed me.'

It wasn't a question. Dean nodded in answer.

'Yeah. Humans often miss the person they...love. That's also why most people want them to stay with them.'

Humans and people wasn't exactly his name, but it was getting closer alright. 

'Missing is the translation of love?'

'Well often.'

They stayed quiet for a while then. Finally, Cas asked,

'Dean?'

'Hm?'

'I missed you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments^^


End file.
